Broken Friendship
by KNDfreak
Summary: She couldn't even bring herself up to smile anymore. She betrayed her. Thinking about a two-shot.


She couldn't stand it. She couldn't take it. Did she even know how bad she's hurting her? Sighing, she looked at her so called _best friend_. It's been like this since she met that monkey and now she can't get her out of it. She's been trying, but no matter what she do, no matter what she says, it's like she totally forgot about her! Wasn't she even listening to the cries she made? About this and that? It wasn't like this before! When she met her, it's been all fun and games. They use to copy every word and every move they made. Now, it's like she don't exist anymore. Friends to the end, right? Wrong. Things gotten worse since the day she met Captain Boo Boo. In fact, now she has a friend, a pig, named QUEEN BOO BOO! Just like her name! She's been talking to them alot, forgetting everything else in the world, even herself. She has been trying to get her attention for about an hour ago? Mostly because of a Toontask, but even that got its flaws. Nothing can get through to her! No laughs, no plays. Just chatting with people she don't even know! Anger, but most of all, hurt, she decided to forget her too. Who needs her? Obviously, she does. She wanted to hang out with her, but even when she goes to talk to her, it's like she's out of place. Like she doesn't belong. She just looks at her and say 'Wait a minute' and goes right back talking to them! Then it went from bad to worse. Now she's making friends with higher laffers. She hated them! They made her feel so small because she's only 103 laffer and they're what? 113? But does she knows that? No. Instead, she just smile and laugh at whatever they do, but now, even for today, that seems to get old. She looked at her _friend_, who laughed at one of her friend's jokes. Then she turned around and walked towards her.

"Hey," She started to say. "Do you think we could finish this Toontask tomorrow? I gotta do something dealing with my friends, okay?" Queen Boo Boo asked. That does it. She couldn't bring herself up to smile anymore. In fact, with every passing minute, it gets harder and harder until she couldn't do it anymore. She betrayed her. She said she would help and yet, here she was, blowing her off. AGAIN. Lollipop put her head up and looked at her.

"Go." Something cracked in her voice when she said that. Queen Boo Boo raise an eyebrow at her harsh voice.

"I mean, we could do this-"

"JUST GO!" Lollipop yelled. This caused a major startle to her and her friends. Lollipop just glared at her before turning the other way and leaving. Things haven't been the same after that day. Lollipop had offically shunned her out of her life. Queen Boo Boo TRIED talking to her, but every time she did, she just ignored her and kept moving. Feeling a bit sad, Queen Boo Boo called off the party she was suspose to go with her friends to hang out with Lollipop. This didn't change the cold and bittersweet feeling she held against her.

"Little Lollipop?" Queen Boo Boo started. Lollipop ignored her though. She sighed.

"Lollipop, listen, I know that you're upset with me-"

"Upset? Oh, what ever so gave you that clue?" She said in a bitter tone. Queen Boo Boo winched.

"What's wrong? You've never been upset like this before."

"Upset? Oh please, like you notice!" Lollipop yelled, bitter tone raising. Realizing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere, Queen Boo Boo stood up.

"Please talk me. I'm willing to listen to you and help-"

"Yeah, NOW. After you blew your friends off and realize I'm feeling a bit shallow." She sighed.

"Are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I'm your friend-"

"No, you're not!" Lollipop glared at her, tears blurring her vision. "You said you would be by my side when I needed you! I've been needing you for almost a YEAR and you totally blew me off! You act like I don't exist, you act like all the games that we've played were too babyish for you, you don't even know how I feel when you and your friends start chatting and I can't understand you! You don't care, so why should I?!" Queen Boo Boo frowned.

"I do care-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Lollipop yelled, tears falling. Queen Boo Boo was on the edge of her own heart breaking. She had to admit, she had been tossing her aside for almost all the time now. She wouldn't be surprise if she stopped being her friend.

"Lollipop, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but these are my friends! I can't just do what I did to you!" Lollipop gasped, but more pain filled her heart.

"Are you saying that they are more important then me? That you'd rather spend your time with somebody you don't know then to do the things with me?" She asked, quietly. Queen Boo Boo thought for a second before coming to a decision.

"They are not important than you, I just want to spend time with someone else, you know?"

"You've been doing that for a while. When are we going to have our fun time or are you too old for that?" Queen Boo Boo paused, realizing there's no win/win situation. She sighed.

"I think you just misunderstand what I'm saying-"

"Oh, I get it. You're choosing them over me aren't you?" Lollipop glared.

"No! I'm not choosing any sides, I'm just-"

"Whatever." Getting up, Lollipop started to walk away.

"Let me know when you get bored with them and decide to come back to me in another 10,000 years." Queen Boo Boo sighed, realizing that her suspose to best friend misunderstand what she said.


End file.
